Corthos (Jet)
Corthos is a powerful pirate and king of Aecor. He sails the seas, gathering powerful individuals to be a part of his crew and kingdom in a quest of becoming the most powerful man alive. Background "Oh don't get me wrong, I love peace. But I love wealth, women and power more. And there ain't nothin' that'll stop me from getting what I want most." Corthos was born in a monastery in Dunerai. His parents, both of whom were famous pirates, had abandoned their child to be raised in a peaceful environment, not wanting him to grow up in the harsh lifestyle of a criminal. He received an excellent education, being taught scholarly subjects such as history, mathematics, science and more. The monks also tried to teach him of their peaceful lifestyle, but were only partially successful. The young boy was born with a variation of mild dissociative identity disorder. This caused him to have two contradicting idolized desires. He inherited the monks' love of peace, had also inherited his parents' greed. His desire for riches and worldly possessions had contradicted the monastery's teachings. This led to him rejecting their teachings whenever it came to detachment, for his greed was his strongest personality trait. The boy was always different from all of the other children in the monastery. Corthos was hated mostly for his skin color and refusal to accept their teachings. Matters became worse as Corthos developed aura instead of anima, for he lacked a peaceful mind as well as the willpower needed to use his soul's energy. All of these differences led him to being bullied by the other kids. Despite his weakness against anima, Corthos was always able to defend himself and beat the other kids in fights. And whenever he won a fight, he would always get framed for starting the fight. Even Sudosa, who happened to teach at the same monastery, was unable to guide Corthos' heart to peace. Eventually Corthos was kicked out for being too violent. Finally free from the monks' ways, he left to pursue his dreams of becoming rich. Corthos became a pirate, quickly growing in fame and power as he terrorized the seas. Eventually his fleet of pirate ships became so large that he had to assign specific figures to help him control his people. This led to him forming Aecor, a nation entirely based on the ocean with very little land. Instead, the whole nation consisted of ships as well as towns resting on buoyant structures. The people of Aecor were all pirates in one form or another. The primary source of income for Aecor was through raids and the black market. The country's navy was also extremely powerful. When various nations tried to wage war against Aecor to stop these pirate raids, they stood no chance against Aecor in the water. Aecor's powerful presence on the seas became so great that it granted Corthos the title, "The Omnipotence of the Seas" for his word in the ocean was law and he had eyes in nearly every island and port city. Now, Corthos is in Drealms, looking to see what this business is about with a War. Personality Corthos' most notable feature is his variation of his mild case of dissociative identity disorder. This mental defect is what allows him to harbor his desire for peace and wealth. In the pirate's case, his disorder causes him to switch from his peaceful side to his greedy persona simply by seeing anything that he wants. Corthos never experienced the usual symptoms of amnesia, derealization or depersonalization, besides identity confusion. After he left the monastery, however, he came to not care about who he was and accepted both of his prime desires. The pirate's peaceful side can be described as a delightful, caring man who tends to his subordinates, catering to their needs and wants. When Corthos sees something he wants, however, his greedy side takes over. When in this persona, Corthos can seem irrational and selfish. He wouldn't let anything stand in between him and the thing that he most desires at the time. In both of these personalities, Corthos is a sarcastic man. He tends to make snide remarks and generally doesn't take things too seriously. He also harbors a short temper, even on his good days. Corthos also enjoys philosophy, constantly quoting his own thoughts in every day speech. Appearance Corthos tends to give off a haughty impression. He often wears a serious face which shows that he tends not to mess around. His presence simply radiates an aura of authority. He stands at a height of 5"11 (180 cm) with a muscular body and dark skin. Corthos' sports a bald head and goatee. His eye color is unknown as his aura is constantly shining from it. The left eye is concealed by an eye patch, and has glowing blue veins protruding from its sides and reaching across his face. Corthos' usual attire consists of dark grey light armor covered by a long, jet black trench coat. He carries two long swords strapped onto his back and a long arm blade on his left hand. Abilities Corthos inherited his parents' talents in combat. With training and experience, he's become a skilled fighter who's made himself a legend among the seas. Physical Prowess Corthos' body is at peak human level strength (olympic level), allowing him to endure long battles and deliver powerful blows. While he isn't as acrobatic as others, he makes up for this with his durability and gear. Corthos is a fairly skilled fighter when unarmed, able to disarm opponents with ease and dominate those without weapons already. Gear His gear consists of two longswords strapped onto his back, both of which can be dual wielded when Corthos absorbs mana to strengthen himself. In addition to this, he has a retractable arm blade hidden under his left arm's armor. The pirate also carries several clockwork pistols in his coat, all of which he can aim with deadly accuracy. Aura The pirate is strong and skilled enough to use tier 2 aura, allowing him to absorb direct spells and turn them into energy and strengthen himself. He can also physically manifest his aura into weapons, all in a light blue color. Given his education and studies in engineering, Corthos is able to summon various auric weapons ranging from swords to pistols. He can even omit a light-like beam of aura to scan a dark area with his blind left eye. Crew Corthos constantly travels in his ship, The Swan, which was custom built for him. The ship is supposed to represent his love for peace, yet ironically is designed for not only comfort but also battle. The Swan is incredibly big, able to hold an army in its interiors. It is able to fly as well as submerge underwater and even dig into the ground. Its cannons are capable of destroying buildings and enemy boats in a single shot. The boat was constructed to serve practically any purpose that Corthos may need, whether it be transportation or simply having a mobile home. It's rumored to have been built by Aster, which goes to show how remarkably powerful, efficient and useful this boat is. In addition to the Swan, Corthos has an army of pirates at his disposal. They all await his command, fearing and respecting him like a king. Some serve him because they'd rather die in battle than in his cruel prison. Others serve him because they simply admire him and his goals, aiming to become rich men themselves. Each member of his crew is extremely diverse, each member hailing from many different parts of the world. They can range from powerful mages to dangerous aura users to skilled anima users. There are even scholars, cooks and many more men of various occupations, all ready to give their lives for Corthos. Goals and Aspirations Corthos' goal in life is simple: To obtain as much power as he can, whether it be politically or physically, and become the most influential man in the world. He wants to be on top. The man has arrived in Drealms to see whether the stories of a strong concentration of powerful mages (basically the chars in drealms) residing there were true. Trivia *tbh i only made this char bc i wanted a black char. *his theme. tert dont complain when you hear it ;) Category:Character Category:Fantasy